Love is Blind
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Coming home from a party, three girls are attacked by drunken men. They get separated but each are saved by unknown people and find each other. They want to find their saviours and will stop at nothing. One of the girls, Katie, is however blind. This was going to be an even more difficult task than she wished. ErinXMikey ZoeXRaph KatieXDon ?XLeo XD TMNT 2012 tv series
1. Chapter 1

"That was so much fun!" Erin exclaimed, her short auburn hair swishing along with her hyper attitude. Zoe joined in, her ginger hair also swishing.

"H-hey! Calm down! I need some help please!" Erin looked back, eyes widening.

"Whoops." Zoe murmured. "We forgot, sorry." She looked down at Katie who was on the ground. She lifted her hands to tie up her waist-length hair and sighed. She had fallen when Erin started jumping like crazy.

"Really?" Katie asked, exasperated, her cloudy blue eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, Katie." Erin pouted and helped her up. She placed her hands on Katie's shoulders and guided her along.

"It's fine." Katie smiled. "Please, let's hurry back. We have a science test tomorrow."

"Really. Science is boring!" Erin pouted again. "Why do you have to be so geeky?"

"I may be a geek but it's who I am." Katie spoke firmly. "And anyways, I don't do just science. I sing, I listen, I can do art very well, despite my predicament."

"Yeah." Zoe said. They turned a corner and went down an alleyway which was a quick shortcut. "How did it happen again?"

"I was paired up with the idiot in Science class. He mixed the wrong chemicals and it began to fizz. I yelled at him and went to fix it. He didn't listen to me and put in a drop of acid and it exploded in my face." Katie sighed. "What an imbecile."

"Let me guess, Dylan?" Erin asked. Katie nodded. "Definitely an imbecile. He freaking blinded you for life!" Erin sighed. Katie shivered.

"You turned down the alleyway again, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yup." Zoe grinned.

"You know I don't feel comfortable down here!" Katie shivered again.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss." Erin rolled her eyes. "It's safe. What, are people gonna jump out on us?" Just as she said that a group of men ambushed them, surrounding them.

"What're you three girls doing out here on your own? Would you like to hang with us and have some fun?" Katie coughed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. There were scattered chuckles.

"We're fine. Go away." Katie said.

"What the hell is up with your eyes?" Another male asked stupidly. Erin growled.

"For your information she's blind, you idiot!" Erin snapped. The man growled and shoved her.

"What did you call me, punk?"

"She said 'you idiot'!" Zoe yelled. She ran up and slapped him. "You do not mess with my friends!" She screamed in their faces. Katie quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Zoe!" She hissed. One of the men which looked like the leader loomed over them. Just before he grabbed Erin Katie kicked up, her high heel slamming into his chin and knocking him back.

"RUN!" Erin screamed. The three girls scattered in different directions.

_Erin' s POV_

I began running, separated from my friends. My legs pounded on the ground harshly as I twisted and turned corners, two men running after me. My breathing became laboured as I ran faster. The men were gaining up on me. I ran down another alleyway only to come to a dead-end. I looked back to see the two men cornering me.

"We got you now." One growled. I backed up.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Or be raped!" I cried. Suddenly one of them was pulled into the shadows. There were pained cries and his limp body was thrown back out. I blinked. The other man slowly backed up. He ran away screaming. I rolled my eyes and kicked the one that was down. "Yup, you're dead." I wrapped my arms around myself. Then I made my way home, hoping my friends were alright.

_Zoe' s POV_

I panted heavily, letting out quiet pants and quiet whimpers. A man chased after me, his eyes narrowed. I yelped, leaping over a rock I would have surely tripped over. I'm too young to die! I ran down the pavement, letting out scared sounds. I didn't notice the crack in th pavement and tripped landing harshly on the ground. I shut my eyes, waiting for the man to hurt me but all I heard were pained groans and yelps. Soon it was quiet and I opened my eyes. The only person there was, was that man only he was unconscious. I stood up and poked him.

"You getting up? Well, serves you right." I rolled my eyes and began walking off. "Oh damn!" I screamed. "Erin! Katie!"

_Katie' s POV_

I couldn't see a thing but I continued running. Everything was blank. I began running faster, turning random corners. I didn't want this to happen! I continued running, my fear growing at the sound of those footsteps. I still ran blindly until I crashed into something hard. A wall.

"Ah! My head!" I yelled in pain. I touched my face and felt sticky, copper-smelling liquid. Blood. I heard the footsteps slow down.

"You're gonna wish you never did that." The man from before growled. I quickly got up and began to blindly hit at him, kicking and scratching. It affected him. I kicked up only hitting him in the chest this time. I could hear him stumble back until someone grabbed my arms and held me down.

"What the-? Let me go!" I screamed, beginning to kick and thrash. I waited for the pain to start but I felt nothing. There was a lot of grunting, cries and growls. The man holding me let go. I backed up into the wall when everything went silent. I slowly got up and felt along the wall. I tripped over a limp body and fell with a yelp. I sat on the ground and felt along my legs. I hissed as I touched my knee. It was probably skinned. I slowly got up. "H-hello?" I called. "Whoever you are, thank you." I felt along the wall and was aware of the bodies as I made my way out. I stopped. Oh no. I don't even know where I am. Great. "Where do I go?" I wondered. I shrugged and sighed.

_Zoe' s POV_

I began searching for them. Who knows what's happening to them? I frowned as I felt a tug. A sort of pull telling me where to go. I followed it. I continued my way until I saw the strangest thing. Katie was talking with some weird humanoid... turtle... thing. Wow, that is weird.

_Katie' s POV _

I groaned.

"Great. I'm lost." I muttered. I leaned on the wall, trying to gain my breath back. "It doesn't help that I'm as blind as a bat, either. Although, technically, bats aren't blind. Why am I thinking this now?" I let out an irritated sigh. Where were my friends when you needed them. I let out a yelp as hands touched my shoulders. "Wha-"

"Come along. I'll help you." It was a male. I nodded and he began to lead me somewhere. He stopped. "Stop." He muttered and lifted me up. I squeaked.

"What're you doi-" I was cut off when he started moving faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt something hard under my arm. I slowly ran my hand over it. It felt like a shell. A turtle's shell to be exact. What is he? A few minutes later and he stopped. He set me down. "I saw your friends heading this way. Just stay here and they'll find you."

"Thank you." I could tell that he was about to leave. I grasped his wrist. "Wait!" I went silent for a bit before I plucked up the courage to speak. "What's your name?"

"... Donatello."

"I'm Katie. Were you the one who saved me from those men?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you so much." I smiled. "You won't believe how glad I was when you saved me. Will I meet you again?"

"Someday." I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. I pulled away. "Goodbye, Donatello." I released his wrist and he sprinted off. I waited where I was for a bit.

"Katie! You're alright!" I heard Zoe' s voice and I was tackled. "That weird, mutated beast thing didn't hurt you, did it?"

"Mutated Beast?" I asked, very confused.

"That thing you were just talking to!"

"Donatello isn't a mutated beast, he was the one who saved me! He helped me here where you'd find me." I snapped.

"Katie! Zoe!" We were tackled after hearing Erin.

"Erin!" I hugged her. "I'm so glad you're both okay."

"Me too!" Erin said.

"Did he hurt you?" Zoe asked again.

"No, he didn't." I insisted. "He's cool."

"Sure. Let's go back home." Erin said.

"Yes! We still have that science test tomorrow!" I said eagerly.

"Please, don't remind me." Zoe groaned. I giggled as Erin gripped my shoulders, leading me home.


	2. Chapter 2

me: don't worry guys. Somewhere along the lines Leo will fall in love too XD It shall be a surprise.

()

The next day Erin and Zoe were dreading. Katie, however, was excited.

"I'm so excited." Katie grinned, bouncing on the spot.

"Please, I'm gonna die." Erin whinned. "Science is impossible!"

"Science is easy! You would think the same if you actually paid attention." Katie replied. "Did you know that-" Zoe grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her along before she could continue.

"We don't need a science lesson right now." She said. Erin walked along th other side of Katie who was careful with her steps.

"I want to find our saviours." Erin said suddenly.

"So do I." Zoe agreed.

"I want to meet Donatello again and become friends." Katie smiled.

"You still think that mutant beast guy saved you?" Zoe sighed.

"He's not a beast! If he was then he would have left me to wander New York with no clue where to go." Katie replied, a frown on her face.

"Sure. When we find our heroes and they turn out to be mutants, we'll believe you." Erin patted Katie's back. The three girls were silent as they made their way to school. Katie thought for a hit.

_"Even if he was a mutant, he's a nice guy."_ She thought with a visible frown. The three girls walked into the school just as the first bell rang.

"Let's go, girls." Erin nodded and pulled Katie along the hallways, round the corners and into the first lesson. History. Zoe collapsed onto her chair and groaned.

"Get ready for a boring lesson."

_Lunch time_

Katie and Erin waited outside for Zoe, sitting on the benches.

"The science test was easy." Katie smiled.

"Says you." Erin groaned. Her head lay on the wooden table tiredly. Katie lifted her tuna wrap, taking a bite. Erin nibbled her chilli chicken wrap as Zoe walked over.

"You guys won't believe it! I was asked to the prom!" Zoe grinned triumphantly.

"Isn't it a bit early? You need to wait three weeks." Katie said. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"No." Zoe began eating her chicken sandwich, sitting next to Erin. Katie hummed in thought. Then she stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"I got it!" She exclaimed. "Tonight we'll go out and find them! If that doesn't work then we'll do it again tomorrow!" None of the girls saw the boy sneaking up behind Katie.

"That's a great plan!" Erin grinned. Suddenly, the boy snatched Katie' s necklace. She leaped up and turned to where she heard laughing.

"Give it back, Harry!" Katie yelled. The boy laughed as she ran to get it. He threw it to someone else behind her. That boy threw it to some on else and that person threw it back to Harry. Before he caught it, Zoe was the one who grabbed it. She glared at Harry.

"You're sad. Go crawl back under your rock, you idiot!" She snapped, handing the necklace back to Katie. Katie felt the crescent moon shape of the lavender pendant. Zoe hit Harry over the head harshly. Harry glared but his two friends began pulling him away. Katie sighed and put the pendant back on.

"Hey, guys!" Erin and Zoe looked up to see April.

"Hey, April!" Erin grinned.

"April!" Katie smiled. April walked over and hugged Katie.

"How are you?" She asked. Katie nodded at her cousin.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey, after school, I want you to meet these friends I have." April said. Katie nodded.

"Sure."

"What about us?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, um, about that... I was thinking of just Katie." Erin and Zoe pouted.

"Fiiiiiine!" Erin whinned.

"I'll make it up to you!" April suggested.

"Pepperoni pizza?" Erin immediately perked up. April sighed.

"Pepperoni pizza." She nodded.

"YAY!"

Katie sat there as Erin went into hyper mode, Zoe held at her to shut up and April sighed. She felt very left out from this craziness.


End file.
